


谋杀 ⑤无血缘的妹妹

by duduludubababa



Category: UNINE, 宥希哈
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duduludubababa/pseuds/duduludubababa





	谋杀 ⑤无血缘的妹妹

**谋杀**

**⑤无血缘的妹妹**

** 如果那天我去接她**

** 是不是一切就不会发生**

我一直以为，嘉羿应该是一个有些高冷的人。我读过他的小说，字里行间都透露着冰冷的感觉。

可我没想到这个坐在我们面前笑得露出满口白牙的人，就是嘉羿，或者说，黄嘉新。

他似乎对于被调查这件事并不是很理解，略带疑惑地问：“我只是一个普通住客啊，这事儿和我没关系。”

夏瀚宇从他身后走过，拍拍他的肩膀：“别慌，我们也是例行公事。”

“哦。”他点点头，不慌不忙地开始讲他昨晚做了些什么，“吃完晚饭我就一直在写作，昨天是我下一章小说的截稿日。”

他抓了抓自己的头发：“哎呀你们应该有听说过的，作家被催稿嘛，很常见的事情。”

“大概十一点多吧，我写完了，然后把稿子用邮件传给了编辑，就睡了，再之后就是今天早上被吵醒，说是这家宾馆的老板死了。”

毫无意义的答案，发邮件的时间电脑里肯定有记录，睡觉这种事也不好证明，和其他人一样。

陈宥维直接问他：“你知道吗，死的人叫江兵，是八年前杀害你妹妹的嫌疑人。”

嘉羿猛地站了起来，双手紧紧地握成拳状：“是那个王八蛋？！”

他突然大声地笑了起来，笑到弯下了腰：“死……死得好，死得太好了……”

陈宥维的目光紧紧地盯着他：“你很恨他？”

嘉羿坐回沙发，找了一个舒服的姿势，翘起了二郎腿，他似乎突然放松了，开始给我们慢慢讲八年前的事。

“对，我恨他。”

“娜娜虽然和我没有血缘关系，但她几乎就是我的亲妹妹。还有妈妈……”他低头苦笑了一下，“我的亲生母亲在我很小的时候就抛下我和父亲离开了。后来爸爸娶了林阿姨，带回了娜娜……妈妈，妈妈她就像我的亲生母亲一样对我好，给我做饭、洗衣服、买玩具，晚上还给我补习功课。”

“那时候我的同学都说羡慕我，有个当老师的妈妈，成绩才能进步得飞快……”

“可是都毁了，都被他毁了！”嘉羿一拳砸在茶几上，“那个垃圾，死有余辜！”

我看他这么激动，便疑惑，难道他不知道这家宾馆是江兵开的吗？

他露出不屑的笑容：“谁会在入住前还调查老板是谁？更何况，我要是知道是他开的，我流落街头也不会住这里。”

“哦，哦不对，我要是知道是他，我一定亲手杀了他。”

陈宥维又问他：“你知道林娜娜还有两个哥哥吗？”

“我听说过，不过……”嘉羿摇头，“没见过，妈妈不怎么和那边联系。”

“你母亲去世的时候，他们也没有来吗？”

“也许来了吧，不记得了，妈妈的葬礼来了很多人，那时候我也只是个小孩，事情都是我爸处理的，我哪记得那么多。”

“那么，警官先生，我可以走了吗？”嘉羿一脸平静，好像刚才因为愤怒而暴走的是另一个人。

就在他要走出房间的时候，我喊住了他：“你的耳钉真好看，可是你怎么只戴一边啊？我记得这款是一对卖的啊？”

嘉羿摸了摸没有戴耳钉的那只耳朵，说：“啊这个啊，我最近听说戴单边耳钉是时尚，所以试试。”

“啊，你这么一说，确实挺有个性的。”

嘉羿回头打量了我几眼：“你……我是不是在哪里见过你？”

我忙退到陈宥维身边，抓住陈宥维的胳膊：“大作家，你的搭讪方式也太老套了，你不是要说在梦里见过我吧？抱歉，我已经有对象了。”

嘉羿抱歉地笑笑：“不好意思，可能是我认错了。”


End file.
